


MY Name isn 't Luke!

by rainbowsandbubbles



Series: JatP Character Deep Dives [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Brothers, Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, Song Lyrics, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandbubbles/pseuds/rainbowsandbubbles
Summary: Sunset Curve band rehearsal, where Luke is trying to convince the guys to add "My Name is Luke" to their set list. (Also, a bit of an explanation for why Trevor might have thought it was okay to steal the songs as his own...)
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: JatP Character Deep Dives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034106
Kudos: 14





	MY Name isn 't Luke!

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite moments in JatP is when Luke discovers that Trevor Wilson recorded "My Name is Luke" ("MY Name is Luke!") -- but I've wondered how someone named TREVOR could release a song with that title without raising any eyebrows. So after months of playing around with ideas and writing and discarding lyrics, I've finally found the answer. It's a metaphor -- like they learned about it book club. ;)

“It’s not going to happen. Stop trying to push your glorified ego boost into our set list.” Bobby rolled his eyes and tossed Luke’s song journal to the floor.

Alex grinned and shook his head. Bobby might be too blunt sometimes, but he wasn’t wrong. Luke had been trying to slip this song into their mix for weeks, but there were four guys in Sunset Curve, and only one of them was named Luke. “We know you want to show your mom she was wrong about you, but this? Sorry, man. I don’t think so.”

“No. It’s a metaphor!” Luke picked up his journal and dusted off the cover, then turned to the page in question. “It’s like that Spin Doctors song, _Jimmy Olsen’s Blues_. We’re telling a story. One that people can relate to. And if one of us just happens to be named Luke … well, that’s just good publicity guys.”

Bobby glared at Luke and started strumming a loud, percussive riff on his guitar. “Let’s get serious. If we’re going to get that gig at the Orpheum, we need a set list that’s super tight. We’re not going to sing a song called _My Name is Luke._ Don’t be such an idiot.”

Reggie chuckled and plucked out a bass line to fill out Bobby’s melodic rant. “I don’t know, guys. This actually works with the lyrics. And where it says _They might push me down, but I’ll strike back_ , we could put in a little nod to John Williams.” He slipped into a jazzy riff that sounded a little bit like the Emperial March. “It could work.”

Alex shrugged. “I mean, I guess the beat is kind of catchy. And I could see a killer drum solo right here between the second and third verses…” He twirled his drumstick between his fingers, then crashed the cymbals and rolled right into the beat.

Luke grinned so big that his face nearly split in two and jumped up and down. “That’s what I’m talking about!” He checked to make sure his guitar strap was secure, then tossed his guitar over his shoulder. For the first time since he’d started practicing the move two weeks ago, he got just the right amount of force behind the throw so that the guitar made a complete rotation around his body and landed back in his hands. He strummed a power chord and stepped up to the mic to sing.

_Leavin’ home._

_I can’t stay._

_My destiny’s calling from worlds away._

_One last hope._

_Wait and see._

_Soon I’ll be renowned through the galaxy._

_Someday you’ll know my name._

_See me walkin’ across the sky._

_I’ll set the galaxy aflame,_

_‘Cause I’m gonna be that guy._

_Just call me Luke (Luke)_

_My name is Luke._

_In a world_

_Cold as ice_

_Let music take you to paradise._

_Feel the force,_

_From my axe._

_They might push me down, but I’ll strike back._

_Someday you’ll know my name._

_See me walkin’ across the sky._

_I’ll set the galaxy aflame,_

_‘Cause I’m gonna be that guy._

_Just call me Luke (Luke)_

_My name is Luke._

_Stand back._

_It’s my turn_

_Try to shut me out, but I’ll return._

_Let’s go._

_You and me._

_We’ll conquer the stars, it’s our destiny._

_Everyone will know my name._

_See me walkin’ across the sky._

_I’ll set the galaxy aflame,_

_Yeah, you know I’m that guy._

_Just call me Luke (Luke)_

_My name is Luke._

_Just call me Luke (Luke)_

_My name is Luke._

_My name is Luke._

The music faded and Luke collapsed on his couch with a sigh. “That was epic, guys.” He quietly strummed the melody again, stopping every few seconds to make notes in his song journal. “We should totally add it to our next gig.”

Bobby laughed and took a swig from his water bottle. “Yeah, that was kind of fun, and I definitely improved it with the melody I just gave you, but my name isn’t Luke. I’m still not singing that in public. Forget about adding your ego boost ballad to our set list.”

Luke smiled. “Keep telling yourself that, buddy. It’s a killer melody with rockin’ lyrics. One day you’re going to be begging me to let you play it. And I can’t wait to say I told you so.”


End file.
